


Family (is what you make it)

by Alex_o7



Series: Tubbo-centric oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Bullying, But I deleted it, Dadza, Death Threats, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), it's only for a second, kind of ooc, so now it's here instead, this was originally posted on my wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_o7/pseuds/Alex_o7
Summary: Tommy's family don't take him seriously and aren't supportive of him wanting to be a YouTuber and streamer.Tubbo's family is split. His mum's abusive, and his dad doesn't seem to notice (or care).(Luckily Phil, Wil and Techno are there to show them what a real family is.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tubbo-centric oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Family (is what you make it)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> (i honestly don't know what i'm doing hhhh-)
> 
> here! take this shit writing :)
> 
> have a nice day/night! <3
> 
> (This was originally posted on my wattpad, but has since been deleted.)

* * *

**_By the time he was eight, Tommy knew what he wanted to do in life._ **

* * *

"So, what do you want to do when you're older Tommy?" His aunt asked with her tea in hand. He knew what his mum was about to say in response and it broke his heart every time she said it.

"Don't ask that- he's still going through the silly phase of wanting to be a," she had a look of disgust and disappointment on her face, " _YouTuber_."

"I asked Tommy, not you."

"Well, I want to be a YouTuber and streamer! I've seen lots of people on YouTube and they're awesome: I want to make a positive impact on the world!" the boy smiled, ignoring the look his mother was giving him. "And I would have lots of money- you know how much chocolate I could buy with that!?" he giggled.

"That's.. nice."

"You think I could do it?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Tommy could see her doubt and, without saying a word, he walked towards his room with his spirit- once again- crushed.

"Bitch." he mumbled as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

-

"Dad?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"Why does no one think I can be a YouTuber?"

"Well you can," he started and Tommy looked up in surprise. "But it's unrealistic."

The surprise left Tommy's face, only to be replaced with a saddened look.

"Look, I know it seems unfair now, but one day when you're older and you have a _proper_ job you'll thank everyone for discouraging you from that." his dad smiled at Tommy for a second, then turned around to his desk.

Tommy walked out of his father's office with a frown on his face.

"Thanks for nothing, dad," he huffed.

* * *

**_By the time he was eight, Tubbo knew that life just wasn't fair._**

* * *

"Tubbo! Get down here now!"

"H-Huh?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Tubbo! Get your ass here now!" he heard a female voice shout making him shoot right up.

"Shit." he said, quietly, "I'm coming!"

"Well so is Christmas! Hurry up!"

Tubbo jumped out of bed, stumbling a bit before standing up straight. He got dressed as fast as he could and sped down the stairs, only to be met by a tall figure glaring at him.

"Tubbo."

"Y-Yes?"

"Why aren't all the dishes washed?" his mum asked.

"Well, I-"

His mother stood, staring at him as he tried to make an excuse. Every so often she would move her hand causing the poor boy to flinch and his mum quickly noticed.

"If you don't stop that, then I'll have to give you a reason to flinch, you idiot." she hissed.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You're so pathetic. Now go do the dishes."

Tubbo walked down the stairs, and as he walked past, she slapped him on the face, leaving a red mark and stinging pain on his cheek.

"Or I'll do it again."

-

"D-Dad?"

"Hey, kid! How are you?" Tubbo's dad said, smiling.

"I'm good!" he lied, smiling at his dad as they walked to his house.

They walked in silence for a minute or two, before his father noticed the red mark on his cheek.

"Tubbo!" the boy flinched slightly, but it went unnoticed by his dad.

"Y-Yea?"

"Why do you have a mark on your face?"

Tubbo's eyes widened for a second and he swore under his breath. He quickly regained his composure and looked at his dad with a smile.

"Oh, you know how my friends are- friendly fighting!" he laughed, hoping his dad would believe him.

"I get it." his dad laughed and Tubbo let out a breath. "When I was your age, me and my friends going out and getting drunk. Don't tell anyone though," he winked, "it's illegal to do that nowadays."

"Okay, dad," Tubbo said, laughing.

Then they walked for another three minutes before they arrived at his house.

"Oh! I forgot to mention something."

"What is it?"

"I have a new girlfriend and she'll be home soon."

"That's awesome!" Tubbo said, trying to be happy about it, despite knowing it wouldn't happen because it only meant one thing.

_His parents weren't getting back together._

* * *

**_By the time he was fifteen, Tommy knew that being popular was difficult._**

* * *

**_Failure_ **

**_You're ugly_ **

**_Idiot_ **

**_We don't want you here_ **

**_I hope you die_ **

**_Weirdo_ **

"Hey guys," Tommy said to his chat, watching as it raced past his eyes.

"So recently me and a lot of other streamers have been receiving a shit ton of hate in our DMs and I know that it's starting to affect some of them a lot," he looked down at his phone, at the hurtful words on his screen, "So I'm asking that you go give all those streamers your support and please, if you are sending these messages, stop. You may be upset with something, but unless we have directly upset you, then you have no reason to be a prick." He finished his rant and tried hard to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

He looked at the messages, and couldn't help but doubt himself.

_'Do I really look that bad?'_

_'Am I worthless?'_

_'Am I that much of a disappointment?'_

Shaking his head, he looked back up at his computer.

**_We hope you're okay too, Tommy._ **

**_We all love you! <3 _ **

**_ <3 TommyInnit Support <3 _ **

**_Don't overwork yourself!_ **

**_Take a break if you need it, we'll be patient :D_ **

**_If anyone is rude to you guys I'll have to break their kneecaps >:) _ **

**_Thank you for being an awesome streamer, I hope you have a great day :)_ **

**_I love these daily streams_ **

**_You're really cool!_ **

"W-Wow, all this support is poggers!" He smiled, on the verge of tears.

**_POG POG POG_ **

**_POGCHAMP_ **

"Now go support all your favourite streamers, and I'll see you soon! Pog!"

He laughed, as he raided his new friend Tubbo. As he sat back in his chair, stretching his arms, his gaze fell on the messages on his phone. Against his better judgement, he pressed one that read:

**_"Give up already, you're never going to make it."_ **

He looked at it for a second with a smile on his face.

"I told you I'd make it one day."

-

"Chat! Do you think today's the day we hit 5000 subscribers?!" Tommy shouted, a massive grin on his face as he watched the chat overflowing with support.

**_LET'S GOOOOO_ **

**_POG POG POG POG_ **

**_5K WE CAN DO IT!!!_ **

**_SO CLOSE GUYS :D_ **

**_SUBSCRIBE TO TOMMYINNIT_ **

Tommy chuckled as he saw everyone screaming in the chat.

"Let's go, boys! 5k!"

He looked at the subscriber count as it increased every so often, his excitement growing.

"4987! 4989! 4990! You guys are incredible! If we keep going like this we'll be there in a few minutes!!"

**_4992!!!_ **

**_POGCHAMP_ **

**_LET'S GO BOYSSSS_ **

**_WE WERE HERE_ **

**_SO CLOSEEEE <3 <3 _ **

"'We were here!'" Tommy said, reading the chat. "Yes you were!"

**_WE WERE HERE_ **

**_WE WERE HERE <3 _ **

**_POGGGG_ **

**_WE WERE HERE_ **

**_SUBSCRIBE!!!_ **

"4997! We're so close guys, this is amazing!" he shouted, not caring about who could hear him.

"4999! 5000!! POG! YOU GUYS ARE INSANE! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!"

**_WELL DONE TOMMY_ **

**_CONGRATS_ **

**_ <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _ **

**_WELL DONE DUDE_ **

**_AWESOME!! :)_ **

**_WE'RE ALL SO PROUD OF YOU!! :D_ **

Tommy looked at the camera with a huge grin and he started to thank his viewers before his phone vibrated. A notification from Twitter that was about to kick start his career.

**_@/WilburSoot has started following you_ **

* * *

**_By the time he was fifteen, Tubbo knew that happiness was hard to find._ **

* * *

"Chat, I wanted to thank you all for being here," Tubbo said as he looked at his chat, smiling, "Because I've never really had many friends, so to have you guys here is amazing and I couldn't live without you."

**_We love you too <3 <3 _ **

**_You're awesome, Tubbo! :D_ **

**_Never stop doing what you love :)_ **

**_ <3 Tubbo support <3_**

"Thank you so much-" he started but was quickly interrupted by his mum shouting his name. "Oh shoot! I've got to go guys, but I'll be streaming again tomorrow at 8PM BST! Love you guys!"

Tubbo ended the stream and got up from his chair, walking towards his door. As he opened it, he saw his mother standing outside waiting for him.

He swore under his breath as she stormed up to him, fuming.

"I told you to do the fucking laundry!"

"I-I'll do it now."

"No, it's too late now you lazy little shit!"

"Well do you need me to do anything-"

"No. Just go back to your room. Fuckin' hell, kids are so lazy these days." She said, muttering the last sentence just loud enough for Tubbo to hear, making him feel guilty.

-

Tubbo sat on his chair, spinning around a couple of times, thinking.

He had grown up with so many negative things: his parents fighting; his parents splitting up; his mother being abusive and bullying. Yet he had managed to keep a smile on his face, and- as his new friend would say- pog through the pain. And because he had that optimistic outlook on life, he was able to gain some positive memories from his childhood: his father supporting his dream of becoming a streamer; meeting Tommy and having a wonderful, supportive fanbase.

He spun on his chair until he was dizzy, then he picked up his phone from the desk in front of him.

**_[Gremlin Child]_ **

**_Hey Tubbo_ **

**_You streaming soon?_ **

**_Sent: 19:58pm_**

**_[BeeBoy]_ **

**_Yea jsut give me a minute._ **

**_Just*_ **

**_Sent: 19:58pm_ **

**_Read: 19:59pm_ **

Tubbo logged onto twitch and started a new stream, watching as some of his fanbase arrived in the chat.

"Hey guys! Did you have a good day?"

**_It's great now you're streaming :)_ **

**_Tubbo!!_ **

**_ <3 <3 _ **

**_Hey everyone! :D_ **

**_PogChamp_ **

"I'll take that as yes, then," he said, smiling. "So today I was gonna do a chill stream where we chat and possibly play some Minecraft later- what do you lot think?" Tubbo watched as his chat responded to him, most people agreeing.

"Okay, well that's a plan then-"

**_TommyInnit raided with 169 viewers_ **

**_Hope you have a good stream Tubbo! :)_**

"Wow, I- Thank you Tommy! I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Well that was unexpected, wasn't it chat?" Tubbo laughed, as he looked at the stream from his computer. "Nearly 300 viewers? Pog!!"

**_POGGERS!_ **

**_RAID!!_ **

**_TOMMY RAID :)_ **

**_Welcome raiders! <3 _ **

**_300 viewers pogggg!!_ **

**_Well done Tubbo!!_ **

**_Awesome_ **

**_Pog pog pog pogggg_**

Tubbo smiled as his chat screamed kind words to him and each other. He felt proud of his community, they were all so sweet, supportive and friendly.

"You guys are absolutely amazing."

**_You are too Tubbo!!_**

He smiled. 

"I love you all so much."

**_We love you too! :D_ **

* * *

**_By the time he was twenty-one, Tommy had an amazing family._ **

* * *

Tommy was rushing out of his new house when he got a call from Phil.

"Tommy! Where are you?!"

"Woah woah, I'm sorry Phil! I accidentally slept in," he spoke quickly.

"Oh my god, Tommy. It's your nephews birthday! How did you forget?"

"I know I know- I'm sorry! But I'm on my way right now, I promise I'll be there within the next couple of minutes!"

"You'd better be," Phil said, and despite the irritated tone in his voice, Tommy knew that he was smiling on the other end.

He got in his car and drove towards Phil's house, managing to make it within two minutes. He knocked on their door and stood back, present in hand, waiting for someone to open it.

The door opened, and Tommy could see Phil with an amused expression as he let him in the house.

"Uncle Tommy!" he heard a voice shout, making him smile as he watched the 5-year-old run towards him.

"Hey little man! What have you been up to?" He said, picking up the child and walking into the living room where everyone else was gathered.

"Hey, Tommy," Wilbur snickered, "what took you so long?"

"Oh shut up you little-"

"Tommy! There are children here!" Phil reprimanded, glaring at him.

"Oops."

"Uncle Tommy! Uncle Tommy!" Someone exclaimed, running down the stairs as fast, and loud, as they could.

"What?! There's two of you!?" Tommy shouted, faking surprise.

"Yea!" They both giggled as Tommy put down his first nephew, letting him run over to his brother who was desperately trying to get to their unopened presents.

"Wait a minute you two! We'll start to open the presents when Uncle Techno gets here!"

"But he's gonna take so long!" One of the twins whined, still trying to get a present from the box they were in.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon. I think he's just picking up Tubbo."

The two kids looked up, stars in their eyes when their dad said 'Tubbo'.

"Uncle Tubbo's coming?"

"He makes the best cakes!!"

The two boys jumped up and ran around the room, obviously excited at the thought of cake, especially because it was made by Tubbo.

"And I heard that Tubbo is bringing an amazing chocolate cake for you two, but you only get to eat it if you behave."

"Really!?" they shouted, smiles on their faces.

"Yep."

Then someone knocked on the door, and the two children went crazy, screaming about some gibberish no one could understand. Everyone in the room watched as Techno walked in, Tubbo close behind, with a box in his hands.

"Cake!!"

"A special cake for my two favourite nephews!" Tubbo smiled, putting the box down on the table in the kitchen.

"Tubbo, they're your only nephews-" Tommy whispered to him.

"Oh shush Tommy. They're still my favourite."

"Alright then."

As their small conversation finished, Tubbo walked away into the kitchen where Phil was.

"Want some help with that?" Tubbo asked, watching as Phil struggled to keep the candles on the cake alight.

"I'm good. But if you could quickly get everyone over here, that would be great."

"Alright. Everyone, come in here so we can sing happy birthday!"

Then, after everyone was in the room, they all sang happy birthday and watched the two children blow out the candles. They all clapped.

"So everyone wants some cake?"

"Yea!" they all shouted.

"For twin number one," Phil said, passing the plate to him.

"For twin number two!" he said again.

Phil passed the plates, making sure everyone who wanted cake, got cake.

"Thanks for coming guys."

"No problem," Wilbur said, smiling.

"I'm glad I could see my nephews!" Techno replied.

"No worries!" Tommy and Tubbo replied at the same time.

"Jinx!" They both said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

**_And by the time he was twenty-one, Tubbo knew what it was like to be loved._ **

* * *

**_[BeeBoy]_ **

**_Anyone wanna play Minecraft?_ **

**_Sent: 4:20am_ **

**_Read: 4:20am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_Tubno it's 4:20 in the morning you should be asleep!_ **

**_Tubbo*_ **

**_Sent: 4:20am_ **

**_[BeeBoy]_ **

**_Minecraft is much better than sleep tho_ **

**_Sent: 4:20am_ **

**_Read: 4:20am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_Fair point-_ **

**_Sent: 4:20am_ **

**_[Gremlin Child]_ **

**_420 n i c e_ **

**_Sent: 4:20am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_Go to sleep children_ **

**_Sent: 4:21am_ **

**_[Gremlin Child]_ **

**_I am 21 years old you cannot call me a child anymore Philza Minecraft_**

**_Sent: 4:21am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_Well you're younger than me so i can_ **

**_Sent: 4:21am_ **

**_[Wiblur]_ **

**_go to sleep before I steal your dog_ **

**_Sent: 4:21am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

{go to sleep before I steal your dog} **_Wil wtf none of us have a dog-_ **

**_Sent: 4:21am_ **

**_[Technobalde]_ **

{Tubno it's 4:20 in the morning you should be asleep!} **_sleep? whats that?_ **

**_Sent: 4:21am_ **

**_[BeeBoy]_ **

**_Idk what is sleep_ **

**_Sent: 4:21am_ **

**_Read: 4:22am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_Sleep is what you should be doing now get off your phones and go to bed it is 20 past 4 in the morning_ **

**_Sent: 4:22am_ **

**_[BeeBoy]_ **

**_Give us 1 reason d a d_ **

**_Sent: 4:22am_ **

**_Read: 4:22_ **

**_[Gremlin Child]_ **

**_Yea d a d_ **

**_Sent: 4:22am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_And you say you aren't children_ **

**_Sent: 4:22am_ **

**_[Wiblur]_ **

**_Guys sleep isnt real don't believe anything he says_ **

**_Sent: 4:22am_ **

**_[Technobalde]_ **

**_Yea he's lying don't listen_ **

**_Sent: 4:22am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I YEET YOUR PHONES OFF A CLIFF_ **

**_Sent: 4:23am_ **

**_[BeeBoy]_ **

**_And suddenly i'm really tired-_ **

**_Sent: 4:23am_ **

**_Read: 4:23am_ **

**_[Gremlin Child]_ **

**_Yea I think we should all go to bed now_ **

**_Sent: 4:23am_ **

**_[Technobalde]_ **

**_S c a r y D a d z a lmaooo_ **

**_Sent: 4:23am_ **

**_[Wiblur]_ **

**_But fr imma head to bed now_ **

**_See you tomorrow love you guys_ **

**_Sent: 4:23am_ **

**_[BeeBoy]_ **

**_I'm going to sleep as well_ **

**_See you later :)_ **

**_Sent: 4:23am_ **

**_Read: 4:23am_ **

**_[Gremlin Child]_ **

**_Byeeee_ **

**_Sent: 4:23am_ **

**_[Technobalde]_ **

**_Even though i don't sleep I'm gonna go to bed too_ **

**_Sent: 4:23am_ **

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_Your reminder that we all love you and we're always there for you. You're a part of this family, don't ever forget that._ **

**_Goodnight everyone! <3 _ **

**_Sent: 4:24am_ **

**_[BeeBoy]_ **

**_I love you all so much_ **

**_Thank you for letting me be a part of this family_ **

**_Sent: 4:24am_ **

**_Read: 4:24am_**

**_[Dadza]_ **

**_We love you too Tubbo_ **

**_I wouldn't change this family for the world._ **

**_I've learnt so much from all of you- how to be a better parent, better friend and a better person._ **

**_So thank you for deciding to join this chaotic family when you could have chosen any other one._ **

**_Sent: 4:24am_ **

**(Family: We may not have it all together, but together we have it all.)**


End file.
